With the development of communication technology, more and more users choose to use laptops for routine work and study.
Mobility and easy access of the laptop may greatly facilitate people's daily life. A user may directly close the cover of the laptop and put the laptop into a bag if the user has to be occupied by something else, and then the laptop may automatically go to sleep state. When the user uses the laptop next time, the laptop may reproduce a page which is shown on the screen before the cover is closed and the user may use the lap continually.
As the screen of the laptop is small, when the user views a document using the laptop, an external display with a larger screen may be used. However, in order to maintain normal operation of the laptop, the screen of the laptop needs to be kept on for a long time, resulting in a big power consumption of the laptop. When the user is using the laptop to download a video, if the user closes the cover of the laptop, the laptop may go to sleep state, and the sleep state of the laptop may lead to the interruption of download and thus the download efficiency is low. As such, the setting that the laptop immediately go to sleep state when its cover is closed cannot meet various demands of users, and thus the user experience may not be good.